


Autumn Leaves

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Hermione thinks about the changing seasons and finds a little surprise at the end of her garden.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the warm-up prompt from 31 Days of Writing Challenge that is being run by Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, Nano Misfits and Wizarding Connection Crossovers. 
> 
> Prompt: September 30th
> 
> So it's starting to look like Autumn in the UK at the moment, leaves are falling from trees - I know my garden has plenty. So this idea stemmed from that.
> 
> *NOTE: This is a non-magical/ muggle au! So Padfoot is just a dog* - update

She watched as the golden amber leaves floated down from the old chestnut tree at the end of her garden. They joined the ever-growing pile that had been slowly building up since autumn first set in a few weeks ago. She hadn't got around to clearing them yet, the ground being too damp to do so. The weather being typical of this time of year, with dark clouds often blocking the sun and the intermittent rainfall, which meant gardening difficult. 

Yes, she reflected looking up at the grey sky above her, summer was most definitely over. Not that she minded really, she was more of an indoor girl. Don’t get her wrong, she didn’t hate the summer or anything like that and quite enjoyed reading beneath the chestnut tree at the end of her garden when the sun was out. But, in autumn she could climb into her favourite armchair and spend her evenings reading by the fire, and no one could judge her for it.

Feeling a cold wind against her skin, she pulled her shawl around her and stepped inside her home, taking one last look at the end of her garden as she did so.

“You coming, Padfoot?” she called out to her black German Shepherd who was currently sniffing around the leaves at the end of her garden. Noticing that he hadn’t followed her as he usually did when her husband was working late.

When he didn’t respond to her call, she tried again and sighed as he started to dig amongst the leaves. 

Stepping back out into the garden, she slowly made her way down to where her dog was currently playing and grumbled. It was becoming quite a chilly night, and she wished she had the foresight to have grabbed a thicker coat as opposed to her shawl. 

_ Woof, woof  _

Padfoot acknowledged her presence as she knelt down next to him. Carefully, brushing her hands against the leaves, she tried to consider what had gotten her furry friend so excited. He had stepped back once, and she could tell he was observing her. Hermione pulled back in surprise when she felt something sharp prick her index finger on her left hand. Looking at her finger, she saw a small trickle of blood. She cursed, wondering just what had pricked her. Standing up, she made her way to the small shed to find a pair of gloves, hoping that whatever had pricked wasn’t dangerous and was just chestnuts. 

It didn’t take her long to locate a pair of gloves and to return to her earlier position. She made sure she was more careful this time with her rummaging, not wanting to harm herself further. Her gloves were not that thick. A few seconds after her searching she found a small curled up prickly ball. It was slightly larger than chestnuts, and as she turned it over in her hands, she realised that it was, in fact, a hedgehog. 

Hermione realised that the little guy must have been sheltering among the leaves and Padfoot must have known that she and Sirius wouldn’t have thought to check the leaves for creatures before they burnt them. Hermione felt her heart clench at the thought of this little guy burning alive because of her carelessness. 

Shaking her head, she noted she wasn’t going to think negative thoughts. Placing the hedgehog, on the clear ground next to her, she continued her search through the leaves in case there was any more. Satisfied there wasn’t, she turned her attention back to the little hedgehog she found she carefully picked him up and carried him inside her home, Padfoot following after her. She was going to see if there were any suggestions on the internet about looking after wild hedgehogs, but first, she was going to send a picture of her new friend to her husband. 

_ Hey Siri, Padfoot made a friend today, Love Hermione xx _


End file.
